The Start of a New Beginning (Sequel to 'A Pokemon Future')
by smurf21agb
Summary: With their marriage behind them, Ash and Dawn continue their new lives together as husband and wife and their own blood along the way. Red has unexpectedly changed paths and Jimmy isn't doing too well with his own dream. But as the years go by.. things will start to look similar to Ash's up bringing and the youngsters Pokemon Journeys will commence! Please read and review! :)


**A/N:**** Here we go people.. the very first chapter of the sequel to 'A Pokemon Future'**

**If you haven't read that.. then you will not understand half of this. Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think and if there is anything I'm forgetting.**

**Thank you to everyone who supported me in my very first attempt at writing. I've enjoyed myself so much and I have plenty more ideas for different anime's other than Pokemon after I finish this story! 3**

**-Smurf21AGB**

* * *

'We_ are each on our own journey. Each of us is on our very own adventure; encountering all kinds of challenges, and the choices we make on that adventure will shape us as we go; these choices will stretch us, test us and push us to our limit; and our adventure will make us stronger than we ever know we could be.'_

_**Kanto Pallet Town...**_

Red was spinning around in his chair like a child, as usual. The noises of the word 'weee' always made Tracey laugh in the background, especially when he wore that long white lab coat, it would float backwards from the chair and made him look a right idiot.

"RED!"

Gary shouted at him once more, also startling him with a pile of folders that landed in-front of him on his desk. Red halted, slowly beginning to turn round. He gave Gary a sad look.

"I was just spinning"

Gary sighed "Red, your like a child. Just simmer down and take a look at these files will you before I head off to see your Aunt"

"Fine" Red groaned under his breath, sorting himself on the chair "Sorry Gary" be breathed out quickly. Gary heard it and smiled.

"Red" he turned at the call of his name "Can I ask you something?" Gary's voice was a little low and too nervous to be something he would say everyday like 'Pass me those folders' or 'Make me a sandwich' it must of be serious.

Red got up to lean against his own desk and placed his reading glasses above his head, giving Gary a small smile "If it's about your sister Gary, I'm not answering it" he saw Gary's face drop and look to his left. _'I knew it! It was about Daisy!'_ Red thought.

Gary then turned and chuckled. _'Pussy'_ he thought to himself _'I know the truth'_

Gary got up from his seat, shaking his head at the thought of his sister and Red together. Red scowled at his movement and called on him.

"I don't want to talk about your sister Gary. And another thing.."

Gary looked down at him, almost laughing and waiting for him to carry on his sentence.

"Stop pushing me around! I know more about all this than you do" That was Red's breaking point.

"Red, I'm only trying to be nice"

"Gary, you try too hard to be nice, I don't need anyone's help or sympathy right now. I left my Championship behind to do something I'd enjoy and you biting my ass all day every day is kind of making me want to go back to my old job"

Gary sat back down and leant back in his chair and began chewing on a pen "I thought you liked working here" he pointed the pen at him.

"I do but-"

"But nothing Red. If you like working here you'll follow my orders. After Grandpa goes into retirement you'll be taking over the Ranch here and I'll be moving to Sinnoh to study there"

Red was taken aback by Gary's words "A-Are you serious?"

"First time I've heard you speechless Red" Gary raised his eyebrows and stared him down with an expression that could only be taken as 'funny' with a silly smirk on his face "If you don't want my help, that's fine" he held up his hands in a retreat "But when the inspection comes and your not ready, I can't leave you alone here by yourself. Just because you've had more experience in battles and you took private lessons to become a researcher doesn't mean you know it all Red"

Red didn't know what to say. He knew he acted all big in the past few years, but when Gary put it into words like that, he's actually accomplished allot in his life. He noticed a deep scowl creeping across Gary's face, then brightened. "What's with-"

"This face?" Gary finished for him. He had a proud parent face, something his Grandpa would have when him or Ash accomplished something. "The reason is because since you left the Champion's title behind to come and work here you've done nothing but lie to me about my sister when the truth is I caught you two up in the storage room last week"

Red gulped and hung his head a little like a dog did when it had been told off. "Also..." Gary left off "You've been a great help. Your much more calm and collected now" This was true. Red was a changed man since he lost his battle with Ash. He taught himself the true meaning of training and hiding from his fears of what other people might think of him if he didn't act macho and hard all the time.

Gary had become some what of a very good friend, he gave Red his dream job as a Researcher and gave him a home for the past 6 months until the press died down a little so he could have his own place. That's one reason he didn't want him knowing about Daisy, he might kick off and kick him out.

"Red" he snapped up at his name being called. Gary was turned away, about to exit the front door "I don't mind" he spoke. Those words pushed a smile on Red's face, until Gary turned his his head round a little so he could see his partner "Just DON'T muck her about" he said firmly.

Red laid back in his chair, stretching himself. "You don't mind huh?" he spoke aloud. "Thank Arceus!" he sighed in relief as a small smile crept along his face. He stared up at the panelled ceiling and imagined himself as a father and one of the best researchers in Pokemon History. Then an idea popped into his mind. "I'll accomplish my dream" he spoke again. _'At-least now I can work hard and appreciate the good things in life, like Daisy'_

* * *

"Johnny!"

A tall, well built young man wearing a navy blue and orange lined 'suite' (the one that Lance wears in HeartGold/SoulSilver but without the cape) running towards his caller. He ran his hand through his short spiky, blonde tipped hair and stood tall, waiting for a response at his arrival.

Jimmy turned round to face him, throwing him 2 Pokeballs from his belt and picked up the office phone with his right hand, speed dialling a number. He nodded towards Johnny, gesturing him towards the hall before responding to the person he was calling.

Johnny immediately ran down the beautifully painted hallway that was filled with Ketchum photos and into the Pokemon 'pool' area and immediately entered, knowing what he had to do.

"Hey Red.." Jimmy said nervously "Yeah. How did- Just get here as soon as you can!" he slammed the phone down instantly and sighed. His Pokemon were becoming ill recently and he had no idea how..or why. His Gym had opened a few weeks ago and there were so many trainers wanting to face a former member of The Johto Elite and the cousin of 2 Pokemon Masters, but the Pokemon began feeling sick and he couldn't face many.

Johnny came back in, standing tall again once he was met with his boss. "Jimmy, the Pokemon are comfortable and have been separated from the Water Types. Here is your Typhlosion and Venasaur" the deep voiced young man handed back the two Pokeball's he had been given earlier and smiled as he retrieved them.

Jimmy hung his head a little before looking up at his trainee "How's Pikachu?"

Johnny looked away and bit his lip before turning back. "He's stable. Red should be able to relieve him of his excess Electricity"

"He better do it soon. I can remember when Ash went to Hoenn and Pikachu almost died because of the build up of electricity due to Team Rocket. He's already attacked me and he's already confused and trying to hurt himself. Just make sure he can't get out of those straps or else he'll get worse!"

Johnny nodded and turned his heel, knowing how worried Jimmy was about his Pokemon he smiled. Johnny's Pokemon were safe inside his locker and couldn't catch whatever it was that was going around, if that was the case. Luckily there hadn't been allot of challengers recently, due to word that his Pokemon weren't well, to witness the condition of a majority of the Pokemon.

"I'm here!" Johnny heard Red run through the sliding doors. He turned to see him carrying a briefcase and his loyal Raichu pulling a miniature wheelbarrow full of medicines behind him as his lab coat left a flowing trail behind him.

* * *

"Ash"

Ash turned towards his home in the Champion's Village. The sound of his wife's call caused him to stop his training on the battle field and run. Now that Dawn was coming up 9 months pregnant, he hurried to her call wherever he was like a worried father and husband.

Panting, Ash ran through and skidded into the open kitchen and looked at his wife with worry "Dawn, are you ok?"

She giggled "Ash, I'm fine. Lunch is ready!" she placed a plate of sandwiches on table and the smell of meat made Ash's mouth water.

Ash felt a bit stupid after he'd sat down. He'd been worried about her ever since he found out she was pregnant, which was a weird experience. Sex early in the morning and ending up with sick on your stomach half way through intercourse, now that was something to remember!

Dawn's voice snapped him out of his thoughts "Had a good morning training?"

Ash nodded, his mouth full of food, causing Dawn to giggle. He loved it when she laughed while she was pregnant, it caused her to glow, just like on her wedding day.

Dawn laughed when she saw Ash trying to mumble something through his overloaded mouthful of food. But she knew what it was. He ALWAYS asked her the same thing at-least 3 times a day since her bump began showing.

"Ash.. it's doing fine" her soothing voice calmed him down, his shoulders dropped in a sigh of relief from her words as she rubbed her bloated stomach in a circular motion. Ash swallowed hard and got up from his stool and walked over to her, clapping his hands together to remove any crumbs that were stuck in-between them.

He pressed his hands against her bulging stomach, kneeling down and holding his ear up-to it. "And how's my beautiful baby today?" he chimed. He smiled when he felt a kick force his hand back a little and Dawn gave an 'oof' towards the reaction.

"It's a bit jumpy today Ash, I'm starting to think it'll be due soon"

"That's ok, if anything happens we can get to the Pokemon Centre and Nurse Joy will take care of everything"

Dawn looked a little nervous "Just a few weeks to go, it'll be a beautiful Spring baby" she smiled. Ash nodded and got up on his feet and faced Dawn. He placed his hands on her hips and gave her a long loving look.

"Dawn, are you sure you want to wait until it's born before we tell anyone?"

Dawn froze for a moment. They hadn't contacted any family or friends since they got to Champion's Village. Ash had written and received a few letters to Gary, telling him about the weather and if his mother was ok. But they only contacted Cynthia personally to tell her that they'd be staying there until they were moving back to Kanto and he wouldn't be taking on any challengers for the first year and of course Ash had papers to sign due to the changeover of the Champion's.

"...Ash.." Ash straightened up and faced Dawn, who was trying to catch his attention. "I'm sure. I don't want anyone to be disappointed if anything happens" she twiddled her fingers with each other nervously.

Ash laughed a little, which caused Dawn to give him a deep scowl. "Dawn. We'll be fine" he assured her "No need to worry right?"

Dawn's eyes glistened at those words. Every time since they travelled together, he would say those words to help her overcome her fear or overcome a situation and it calmed her. She would see a new side to Ash, something she, Misty and his mother had only seen.

Ash felt relieved when she smiled and pulled her in as close as he could towards him without putting pressure on her stomach.

"I love you Dawn and whether we have a girl or a boy, I will love you both with everything I have and I will take care of you. It's my job as a husband" he said determinately.

"I know Ash" she ran a hand down his left cheek and smirked "But right now I want you to be a Honeymoon husband" the look of confusion grew wildly across Ash's face.

"Dawn, I don't get it" Pikachu and Piplup could be heard face-faulting the floor at the end of the kitchen, making Dawn roll her eyes. "What did I say wrong? he shrugged.

Dawn shook her head softly and leaned in to kiss him. Ash's eyes grew wide. Not because of the sweet taste of coconut on her lips, not because he was shocked by her actions, but because in 7 months, this was the biggest spark he had felt kissing her. The last time he had felt like this was the very first kiss he had given her.

The similar, but more powerful feeling and instinct kicked in as he slowly grabbed her waist softly and pulled her in some more, closing his eyes and letting his tongue dance along her lips. Dawn's soft moans told him she wanted more as she opened her mouth wildly for him, letting her tongue take over in her lovers mouth.

Ash never moaned whenever they were intimate, but Dawn was certain she heard a soft whimper come from him. _'He's desperate'_ she thought. She slowly guided her left hand down his torso, lightly raking a finger against his build and grabbing his jeans button, forcing it to fly open. For a moment, Ash slightly pulled back, almost panting and faced her.

"Dawn" he breathed in heavily "Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to hurt you"

Dawn giggled seeing the worried look in his eyes "Of-course silly" she grazed her right palm across his cheek "It's natural for pregnant woman to have sex. It's perfectly safe"

Ash nodded and gulped, not wanting to upset her. He pulled in close slowly so he didn't make any forceful or sudden moves to scare her and was moving in to press his lips against hers until... BANG! From the outside the whole place began shaking from the sudden landing of a giant beast outside.

* * *

**So there we go! That is the very first chapter of 'The Start of a New Beginning'**

**Please don't forget to review and let me know what you thought! And if you have a feeling where this is going.. try and guess, but I highly doubt you will ;)**

**-Smurf21AGB**


End file.
